Gaurdian Angels!
by InvaderRina
Summary: okay...this is supposed to be a nice fanfic I've been working on and the first chapter is somewhat of an epilogue that kinda explains what's going to happen....sorta :P


Chapter 1: an angel is born!

There once was a little girl, named Elise who was eight, who lived in the time of the bubonic plague and everyone she knew began to grow deathly ill from the plague and eventually die. Soon she got the illness and even though she knew her demise wasn't far, she acted as though she wasn't ill at all for she feared that the doctors would shorten her life more than the plague would. But her mother, named Lillian, grew restless with taking care of an extremely sick child and poisoned Elise while she ate. Afterwards, Lillian felt horrible about what she had done to her only child and, as Elise coughed blood and continued to writhe and squirm in agony, Lillian ran away fearing that she would be prosecuted for trying to kill her daughter. Elise was left to die because of Lillian's selfishness! As Elise thought that these would be her final hours so she did what she thought sensible, she prayed! She prayed about not wanting to die like this and she prayed that if by god's miracle she lived she would want to see her beloved mother again and ask for forgiveness and she forgave Lillian for poisoning her.

Then, as Elise said her final words, she began to feel very tired and so she fell asleep where she stood. It wouldn't have been more than a minute of peaceful sleep for little Elise when an immense light burst into the room, blinding her a bit 'daylight?' she hoped but as her eyes focused she noticed it wasn't daylight at all this light was only caste on by angels sent from heaven on high. But that was only in stories and fairytales not to mention church Elise reminded herself 'and besides you need to be dead to see angels and I am not dead…..right?' she thought fearfully as she tried to breathe in but nothing happened. Then a voice, deep and loud, came from the light and boomed with laughter "little Elise you have no reason to do such an underrated thing as breathing again! Your mother killed you! You see?" Elise was frightened a bit by the voice and replied in a small voice "why are you here? Why did mommy kill me? Am I going to go to hell for being a bad daughter?" she finished her questions a little stiffly wanting to hold back tears then reminding herself that she can't cry anymore.

The voice stopped laughing abruptly and stated in a matter-of-fact tone " Your mother killed you because she is a selfish narcissist that does not deserve a love as pure of that of a young child! Whether or not you go to hell is your decision! Which is why I'm here" The voice paused, seemingly waiting for a response, when there was none the voice continued "I am your guardian angel and I've been chosen for you when I died a hundred years ago" Elise was confused "how can I already have a guardian angel for me waiting decades before I was born?" The voice chuckled "my dear child! Its heaven God knew what to do with you since the day time began!". Elise simply nodded to show she understood and said "so are you going to take me to heaven?" in a quivery voice. The light then sighed and replied sadly "no I cannot take you to heaven….not yet anyway….but there is a chance for you to go without me! See, God told me that once you would die you'd have to earn your wings like the other angels but every angel's deed is different!" Elise felt hope return as she asked excitedly "well how am I supposed to earn my wings?" The light chuckled at her sudden excitement and replied "you are chosen to become a guardian angel to a young man who will not be born yet for centuries" Elise's face lit up "yeah? And who's the guy? And what will I do for the centuries I have to wait?" the light replied softly "I apologize but I know very little about your assignment what I CAN tell you is that the young man you seek will be the only one who can see and hear you. And what you do for the next few centuries is your decision not mine!" Elise grew a bit confused "so how will I know what to do or where to go?" the light giggled a bit "still so naïve! You will know what to do and where to go when the timing is right and if you ever feel the need to call for help I will always be there to assist you all you have to do is snap your fingers once". Elise nodded to she understood "Good! Now sleep!" the light demanded and the light left, making the room very dark and left Elise feeling VERY tired as she fell to the floor and slept for the next 300 years


End file.
